


Ten jeden raz

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardzo krótka scenka osadzona po <i>Dżemie i miodzie</i>. Ten jeden raz John pozwoli sobie na trochę egoizmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten jeden raz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just This Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694097) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



John nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, co go obudziło: to zaciskająca mu się, to rozluźniająca na torsie ręka, czy ledwo wyczuwalne pieszczenie karku. Otwiera oczy tylko na chwilę, żeby spojrzeć na budzik – jest trzecia nad ranem – i jak najbardziej ma zamiar z powrotem zasnąć, kiedy je znowu zamknie.

Wtedy jednak jego mózg zaczyna rozumieć, o co chodzi z tą pieszczotą. To w zasadzie nie jest nawet dotyk, tylko taki delikatny ruch powietrza.

Szeptane słowa.

Sherlock znowu to robi – powstrzymuje się przed zaśnięciem, kiedy powinien spać, próbuje zatrzymać wspomnienia na trochę dłużej. John ma właśnie obrócić się w jego objęciach na drugi bok i go zbesztać, kiedy Sherlock znowu zaciska na nim rękę i mówi:

— Nigdy.

Na chwilę zwycięża ciekawość i John się nie rusza i nic nie mówi, tylko nasłuchuje i czeka, aż te szepty nabiorą sensu.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę tego kiedyś chciał — mówi Sherlock; do siebie, do podświadomości Johna, może do nikogo konkretnego. — Z kimkolwiek. A próbowałem. Mówiłem ci, że próbowałem? Na pewno mówiłem. Na studiach postanowiłem się przekonać, o co ten cały hałas. Nie po prostu w kwestii seksu, ale związków. Jak to jest, mieć kogoś swojego, własnego i samemu do kogoś należeć. Myślałem, że może jest tam coś, czego nie rozumiem, coś, co mi się wyklaruje, kiedy ktoś taki się w moim życiu pojawi. I miałem rację, naprawdę: zrozumiałem, ale nie wtedy. Wtedy ten cały eksperyment ze związkami skończył się całkowitą porażką. Nawet nie chciało mi się próbować drugi raz, żeby sprawdzić, czy wynik jest powtarzalny. Minęły lata, zanim do mnie dotarło. Mieszkaliśmy już wtedy od pewnego czasu razem i przyniosłeś mi herbatę akurat w momencie, kiedy myślałem, że miło by było się jej napić, a potem po prostu wróciłeś do swojej książki i było tak… po domowemu. I pomyślałem sobie: „Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.” Nie do tego, że robisz mi herbatę, tylko że… po prostu jesteś. Że dzielę z tobą życie. I wtedy nie nazwałbym tego miłością, a już na pewno niczego takiego bym ci nie powiedział ani nie prosił cię o nic więcej, ale wydaje mi się, że może to wtedy się to zaczęło. Od tego kubka herbaty. I miliona innych rzeczy. Chcę je wszystkie już na zawsze zapamiętać. I żałuję, że od tego czasu zapomniałem pewnie milion innych. Nie chcę zapominać, John. Chcę to wszystko pamiętać. Wszyscy ci inni ludzie zapamiętują; dlaczego ja nie mogę? Nie chcę zapomnieć, jak na mnie dziś wieczorem patrzyłeś, ani jak to brzmiało, kiedy mi mówiłeś, żebym się z tobą kochał, ani… niczego. Niczego nie chcę zapomnieć.

Zaciskając powieki jeszcze trochę mocniej, John myśli, że powinien mu przerwać. Albo się do niego odezwać, albo uciszyć go pocałunkiem. Zrobić cokolwiek, żeby tylko zatrzymać ten przewijający się przez jego słowa strumyczek desperacji.

Ale dalej udaje, że śpi. Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień; ten jeden raz mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Kilka dodatkowych wspólnych godzin, zanim będą musieli zacząć od początku. Może to ze strony Johna samolubne, może nieodpowiedzialne, może to błąd, może…

Ten jeden raz.

 


End file.
